Digimon Friends
by piratebloodprincessheart
Summary: The personal and professional misadventures of six friends living in New York City.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Hey, this is a Digimon/Friends crossover thing. I didn't really know which category to put it in, so its in this one for now. Don't worry, this is just an intro - it gets better...and longer.

**--------------------**

"_Hey," said a blonde-haired girl. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I'll be your host – "_

"_Uh, I don't think so," said a redhead._

"_Well, I didn't say I'd be the _only_ host, Sora," Mimi replied, twisting her hair around her finger impatiently. "Anyway, you're watching Digimon Friends, the newest T.V sh – "_

"_I think they _know_ what they're watching," Sora said._

"_Would you shut up for a minute? Honestly! I'm gonna be really quick with the descriptions. Taichi Kamiya is the, well…Sora, I need your help with a good word."_

"_Oh, so now you need my help? Well, as you said for me to shut up, I will do so."_

"_You won't even help me describe Tai?"_

"_Stupid."_

"_Thank you – for lack of a better word…stupid. He's awfully funny, though. Always getting into trouble. And Yamato Ishida's always bailing him out. Matt's a rebel. He'd get into trouble too, if there weren't already four court restraining orders against him. He's settled down a bit from being in a band. Matt still plays his guitar, th – "_

"_Mimi, you said you'd be quick with the descriptions."_

"_So, I lied. Sue me. T.K. is Matt's little broth – "_

"_Again with Matt! If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a thing for him."_

"_What are you talking about? I need to say his name in order to properly describe…oh, fine. T.K., who has an older brother that shall remain nameless, is a really sweet guy. His girlfriend, Kari Kamiya, is our friend and Tai's little sister. And this here, is Sora. We may argue, but we're totally best friends." Mimi gave Sora a big hug. "So, let's get to the show already! Ooh, I love this episode…"_


	2. The One with the Jobs

**A/N:** Damn, this is long. Well, good luck.

**--------------------**

Mimi Tachikawa groaned as her alarm went off and her clocked blinked 6:30. She put it on 'Sleep' and collapsed back into her pillow. Five minutes later, the same, annoying noise sounded again.

"All right, all right, I'm up," Mimi said aloud, standing up and stretching, just as her best friend, Sora walked into her room.

"Why are you getting up so early, Mimi?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I could hear your alarm from the other room."

"Me too!" yelled Kari, the other roommate, her voice slightly muffled. "These walls aren't soundproof, you know!"

"Sorry!" Mimi shouted back. "I have an early meeting and I want to be on time. You go back to sleep – I'll try to be quiet."

"No, no, we're already up," Sora replied. "Might as well see what's on TV"

Since Mimi had forgotten to lay out her clothes the previous night, she hurried to pick out something.

"Kari!" she called, knocking on the wall. "You have a good sense of style – what do I wear?"

"You're a designer, Mimi!" Kari shouted back. "But I'll try to help!"

"You guys ever hear of a phone?" Tai shouted through the wall.

**--------------------**

Mimi and Kari had decided on something for her to wear from her own line of clothing, so she was off. She ran down the steps of her New York City apartment and looked at the gloomy day outside.

She stepped out and suddenly it began to pour. And Mimi did not have a car.

"Oh, this is magic," Mimi complained aloud. "Just my luck."

She held her bag over her head and started running, thankful that her office was not too far away.

She passed by a couple of cameras and figured that another movie was being filmed. "Excuse me, miss?" called out one of the workers.

"Oh, God," Mimi said. "Am I in the way of a shot?"

"No," he replied, walking up to her. "I just noticed that you're soaking wet. Here."

The man handed her an umbrella and Mimi graciously accepted it. "Thank you so much," she said, smiling. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa – are you…Jake Akids?"

"Ah, so good to be recognized at last," he said, grinning. "I would expect people to know the actors, not the director."

"Oh, I just love all your films!" Mimi exclaimed. "_Waiting to Embrace You_ was magnificent."

"Thanks. It's always great to meet the fans. Actually, we're in production of another – _Desiring to Kiss You_. Do you know of a little restaurant or eatery or something? We'll be filming that later in the day."

"There's a coffee-house, _Corner Café_, that I go to every day after work, just around the corner."

"Great. Hopefully I'll see you there."

**--------------------**

In his own office, Matt was making something out of paper cups and pencils and it was spinning on his desk.

"Slow day?" came a voice.

Matt jumped, then knocked over his creation. He saw that the voice belonged to Melinda, one of his co-workers. "Oh, yeah," he said.

Melinda grinned and put a couple papers on his desk. "Those are the new reports that you asked for. When you're done with them, I suppose you could…make paper airplanes or something."

She winked and walked out. "Whoa…" Matt breathed, once she had left his office. "I thought she was a lesbian!"

**--------------------**

"Where have you been?" asked Mimi's British boss, Lukas Thompson. "You were supposed to be here…five minutes ago."

"Ooh, five minutes," Mimi said, rolling her eyes. "Why didn't you start the meeting without me?"

"We couldn't have done it without you," Lukas replied.

"Aww, I'm touched," she said.

"No, I'm serious," Lukas said. "You're the head marketer on this campaign."

Mimi stuck out her tongue. "Ha, ha! You admitted it – you need me here!"

"I admit nothing. Only that you are a great designer and marketer. Kudos to you. Now, please sit – and try not to make the chair too wet. Do you want to tell me why exactly you are late?"

"Sure, because I have a perfectly good excuse."

Lukas waited for a moment, blinked, then said, "And it is…?"

"I just happened to meet Jake Akids."

"And _he_ is…?"

"Ooh, isn't he that hot director of _Longing to Love You_ and _Wanting to Hold You_?" Mimi's colleague, Lily, asked.

Mimi nodded.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Oh, God, what's he working on now? _Dying to Bore Us_?"

Mimi playfully hit her boss with some papers, and he responded by hitting her back. "Hey, don't you have those applicants to interview before the meeting?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, bugger," he said, running off.

**--------------------**

"I hate cubicles, I hate cubicles, I hate cubicles!" Tai chanted.

A brunette named Chloe walked by and leaned on the wall.

"I take it you dislike your working space," she commented.

"Oh, you noticed?" he said. "It's so small and confined. Everyone can hear what you're saying and see what you're doing. It's really annoying."

"Then work hard to get a promotion."

"See, that's _too_ much work. I just want what I want…now."

"Sorry, bud, but that ain't how the world works. Now, I gotta type something up for John. Good luck, Tai."

"Hey, Tai?" said Louis, poking his head over the top of the cubicle. "I think I can help you with that problem you were talking to your doctor on the phone with earlier."

"I HATE CUBICLES!"

**--------------------**

Mimi began to make her way to the _Corner Café_ and once inside, sat down on the couch beside her friends. "Hey, how'd your meeting go?" Kari asked, sipping her coffee.

"It was all right," Mimi replied, signaling for the waiter to come over. "Right up until Tom put us to sleep with his unnecessarily boring presentation." She sighed. "French vanilla cappuccino, please."

"Mimi, what exactly _do_ you do?" Matt asked.

"What kind of friend are you?" Sora questioned in disbelief. "She's the designer _and_ head marketer for a very popular clothing line, _Pretty in Pink_!"

"She's also capable of answering her own questions," replied Matt. "I think."

"You know," Mimi mused, totally forgetting about the present conversation. "We've lived here for nearly ten years, and Harry has worked here all his life…"

"Wow," Matt said sarcastically. "That _is_ a mind-boggler."

"No, I mean…we've come here every day for the past ten years and have all ordered our own things – a French vanilla cappuccino for me, a black coffee for Sora, a tea with two sugars for Kari, a doughnut and an apple juice for Tai, a Pepsi for Matt, and a double coffee for T.K. – and Harry doesn't even remember our orders."

"I'm surprised you do," Sora said. "But he is kind of a creepy guy."

Mimi nodded as Harry brought her her drink. "Thanks, Harry!" she said cheerily. "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied, his long dark hair hiding part of his face. He then walked off and returned to his position behind the counter.

"I come for the coffee," T.K. began. "I stay for the sparkling conversation."

**--------------------**

Moments later, the director, Jake, and his crew of cameramen entered the little coffee shop. He then spotted Mimi sitting down. "Hey, Mimi," he said.

The others just blinked and she shrugged to them and replied, "Oh, yeah, I met a director."

Jake spoke for a moment to Harry, then announced, "Attention, everyone in this coffee shop – does anyone have a problem in using you in this shot? If so, please speak up."

"Yeah, I have a problem," said one guy in the back.

"Yeah, well, go to hell," Jake said.

Everyone began clapping. "I like this guy," Matt concluded.

**--------------------**

Jake filmed the shot, after many takes, then sat down with the others and introduced himself. Jake then got a coffee and asked Mimi, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Mimi said. "I'm free tonight."

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

Mimi smiled as the director got up and left with his crew. "Well, well," Kari clucked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Mimi asked innocently, looking over her cappuccino cup.

"Don't go getting too ahead of yourself," Sora said. "He's a director. He'll be on the move a lot."

"Not all the time," argued Mimi. "And he's shooting his next movie here."

"Oh, Lord, what is it – _Dying to Bore Us_?" Matt groaned.

Mimi, instead of defending Jake, just blinked. "You know…that's exactly what my boss said."

**--------------------**

That night, Mimi sat on the couch where Tai was lying upside down, and waited for Jake. "Get a better view like that?" Sora asked.

Tai looked over at Mimi, grinned, and replied, "I do, actually."

Mimi hit him with a pillow.

"Oh, shoot, I'm late," Kari said, looking at her watch.

"Late for what?" Matt asked, walking into the apartment and grabbing himself a beer.

"Kari has a photo shoot with New York's most handsome men," T.K. said.

"No I don't," she replied. "Because _you're _not there, T.K."

The two kissed and Tai, looking disgusted, shouted, "Aw, come on! I don't wanna see my sister and my best friend's brother make out!"

"Well, no one wants to see your boxers," Kari replied.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Tai said, flipping off the couch and leaving.

"For God's sakes, man, pull your pants up!" Matt shouted after him.

**--------------------**

Soon, Jake came and said that they would go to the theatre down the road. "Oh, to a movie?" Mimi asked, smiling. "I should've guessed."

Jake grinned. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Sure. What are we seeing?"

"I wasn't sure. There's a chick-flick playing, _Crying Goodbyes_."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to see that, though. How about _Die Hard 4.0_?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two walked outside, to where Jake's silver sports car was waiting. "Oh, my God!" Mimi exclaimed. "You drive a Lamborghini Diablo?"

"A convertible Lamborghini Diablo," replied Jake, pushing the button to retract the roof.

"With a V12 engine?" questioned Mimi. "And zero to one hundred in 8.4 seconds?

"Uh, yeah," said Jake, impressed. He opened the door for Mimi, and she got in the silver car, grinning. They drove to the theatre, got popcorn and got in.

"In my _professional _opinion," stated Mimi, as the opening credits played on the screen. "I think the original _Die Hard_ was the best."

"No way," said a guy from behind them. "The third one kicked the original's ass."

"I know that Jeremy Irons played a great character, but despite how much ass he kicked, Alan Rickman as Hans Grüber was still better."

"I agree," said a woman in front of Jake and Mimi. "The first is always the best. And the second one shouldn't even have been made."

"Yeah, it totally ruined it," Mimi nodded. "But this one should be good…"

"Unless it follows the patterns of the movies, and sucks," said the guy.

The theatre lights dimmed and the commercials of upcoming films started. Mimi rested her head on Jake's shoulder and stayed there throughout the movie.

**--------------------**

"Hey, you guys," said Matt, in the guys' apartment. "I gotta say something."

"Oh, God, are you coming out of the closet?" Tai asked. "Why does everyone come out to _me_?"

"Chill, Tai," Matt said. "But speaking of that, at work, there's this girl that everyone thinks is a lesbian."

"There's no one like that at work," said Tai.

"_My work_, you idiot. Mine. Anyway, today, I think she was flirting with me. But I don't want to ask her out if she does…play for the other side. And, since it's clear that I cannot ask Tai for any advice…I still can't believe I'm doing this…T.K. – what should I do?"

"I think you should go for it," he said. "What've you got to lose? Just your dignity, pride, and respect."

"But other than that, it's all good?"

"Yeah…and your status at the office."

Matt groaned and buried his face in his hands.

**--------------------**

During the movie, there were times when Mimi jumped and Jake held her tighter. She then realised how perfect they were together.

When the movie was over, they and the other two film critics began talking. "The best," everyone agreed.

"You're back awfully late," Sora said from the couch. "You didn't have to wait up," Mimi said.

"Nah, I wanted to hear all the dirty details firsthand."

Mimi stuck out her tongue. "He was very nice. He – "

"Wait, wait!" came Kari's voice, as she ran into the room and sat in front of Mimi.

"Don't get all excited," Mimi said. "We just went to the new _Die Hard_ movie, then out to Denny's. Nothing happened. He was sweet."

"So was it good?" Kari asked.

"Was what good? Nothing happened!"

"The movie, Mims," Sora said. "Was it good?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Bruce Willis rocks."

**--------------------**

The next morning, Mimi rolled over and looked at her clock. "Hmm, it's seven fifty-four," she said aloud groggily. "I didn't set my alarm. Hmm." She blinked a couple times before it set in. "I have six minutes to get to work!"

Mimi jumped into some clothes that probably didn't match, grabbed a slice of toast, managed a muffled "bye" then ran out the door.

She sprinted to her office, where her boss was waiting for another excuse. "I have one," Mimi panted. "I have an excuse. It's not a very good excuse, but I have one. I slept in because I didn't set my alarm."

"If this were school, you would have a detention," Lukas said. "But, alas, since it is not, you must write out 'I will set my alarm and not sleep in' one hundred times."

"Teacher's a meany!" Mimi exclaimed, pouting and crossing her arms.

**--------------------**

Mimi met her friends and Jake at the coffeehouse after work. She kissed Jake on the cheek and sat down beside him. "I think we should go out again tonight," he said.

"O…kay," Mimi said, giving him a weird look.

"D'you wanna go out to dinner, then?"

"Sounds great."

"All right, enough of that," Tai said. "People are here."

Mimi stuck out her tongue. "It's not my fault you don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, it is! You chase them all away!"

"They're not good enough for you, Tai."

"What about the blonde accountant!"

"Answer's in the question, bud."

**--------------------**

"Hey, Matt, what's up?" Sora asked, as everyone was gathered at the girls' apartment later. "You look blue."

"I'd say a fleshy-white," Tai replied.

Sora threw a pillow at Tai and Matt replied, "My work blows. We've got about a million presentations to do and the head of the company's coming down and I've gotta impress him. God, I'm so nervous."

"You'll do great, Matt," Sora comforted. "I used to think you were slime when I met you, but once I got to know you, it was okay."

"Thanks, Sora, that helps."

"I try."

"Well, I'm off," Mimi announced, throwing on her jacket.

"Wait, Mims," Matt said, turning around on the couch. "I need your professional advice."

"Ha, that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear," Mimi replied. "And especially not from you. What is it?"

"What d'you do to calm down before a big presentation or meeting?"

"Well, normally, I have a warm bath, burn incense candles, eat some chocolate ice cream and watch old reruns of _Friends_." Mimi then looked at Matt's expression. "But, I guess you could eat…I dunno, something _manly_ and watch…_The Godfather_. I also suggest taking a hot shower to clear your mind."

"I'll try…something."

**--------------------**

Jake took Mimi to a fancy restaurant, and Mimi at once noticed that he seemed a bit preoccupied.

"Is something the matter, Jake?" she asked, reaching over and touching his hand.

"Well, I, uh, there's something I gotta tell you, Mimi," he began, stuttering. "Well, you see, the production's moving to California."

"Uh huh…" she said.

"And, I don't think we can see each other anymore. It would be too difficult."

"Oh." Mimi's heart sank. "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Really?"

She forced a weak smile. "Yeah, totally. It's your job. I mean, obviously it's more important. Would you excuse me a minute?"

Mimi ran to the bathroom and cried her heart out. "You're a fool, Mimi," she said to herself, glad that she had the room to herself. "You fell for him. This is only the second date. You should've listened to Sora."

She left the washroom, returned to the table, grabbed her purse and said to Jake that she'd hail a taxi home.

**--------------------**

"What do you know?" Matt said to himself, eating some ice cream out of the tub and watching an old episode of _Friends_. "The little ditz was right."

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door. "I was watching _The Godfather_!" he exclaimed, jumping up, switching the channel. "I was watching _The Godfather_!" He ran to the door to see Mimi standing there, tear-stained.

"Hey, Matt," she said in a voice so low Matt had to strain his neck to hear her. "Can I stay here for awhile?"

"Sure, come in," he said, opening the door wider. "What happened?"

"Jake broke up with me," she said, sitting on one of his lounge chairs. "He and his crew are going to California. I know it's stupid for me to like him this much after only two days…"

"No," Matt said. "After all, seven days is enough for some people and seven years is still not enough."

"Are you quoting…_Sense & Sensibility_?"

Matt flushed. "No. It was in, uh…_Scarface_."

Mimi gave a light laugh. "Anyway, I just need to crash here. I don't want to wake Sora and Kari, 'cause I didn't bring my key, 'cause…well, I thought something would happen with me and Jake. Stupid me – again."

Matt smiled and held out the container he was holding. "Ice cream?"

"Thanks, Matt." Mimi said, smiling.

"No problem. And hey…just for comfort – he's probably gay."

**--------------------**

The next day, Mimi managed to make it to work. However, she still couldn't function properly. Mimi had been staring at her blank computer screen for the past ten minutes.

"You know, you _might_ need to turn it on to get it to work," Lukas, who had been observing her for the past nine-and-one-half minutes.

"Oh, um…right," Mimi said, reaching down and pushing the power button.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Lukas questioned, sitting on her desk.

"Jake broke up with me," Mimi said, tears filling her eyes once more as she cried on her boss' knee.

"Jake? Jake Akids? That – "

"Don't," Lily warned, rubbing Mimi's back.

Lukas held up his hands in a defeated position. "Listen, you're better off, Mimi. I mean it."

"Totally," Lily agreed. "There're so many other guys out there. Like Rick the copy boy. He's had his eye on you for _months_."

"I think what she needs is a good, long, one-week vacation," her boss said.

Mimi looked up. "R-really? But you've never given anyone a vacation."

"Yeah, Mary could barely get away with her excuse that she was in labor," Lily agreed, somewhat coldly.

"Sure, Mimi, why don't you take a holiday to somewhere relaxing," continued Lukas. "I'm sure we can manage without you for a bit."

"Thanks, boss," Mimi said, smiling and wiping away her tears.

**--------------------**

Kari ran in the coffeehouse later that day, screaming "Oh, my gosh, you guys! Guess what?"

"You got a haircut?" guessed Tai.

"No…" she said, as the others looked weirdly at him.

"What? You don't know how many times I've been burned by women when I _didn't_ say that."

"I got a major raise today!" Kari continued. "And to celebrate, we're all going to Las Vegas!"

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"Hold on," said Tai, stopping her. "You mean to say that you have enough to take _all _of us to Las Vegas?"

"Well, technically, yes, but it'd be great if you could pay yoursel – "

"All right, we're going to Vegas!" shouted Tai, punching the air.


	3. The One with the German Guy

**A/N:** I know, i know, i _finally_ updated! My stupid computer was freaking out I hope to update regularly. Here;s the second chapter, enjoy! (Oh, and btw, Izzy and Joe and characters like that aren't the main ones, but they'll appear in later chapters)

**----------------------------------**

"Is everyone ready?" T.K. asked.

"Everyone except Mimi," Sora said. "It's two in the morning – I'd hate to be the one responsible for waking her."

"Then allow me," Matt said. He strolled into Mimi's room and the four outside in the living room heard a muffled yell from Matt, followed by one from Mimi. Matt then walked out, brushing off his hands. "Mission accomplished – she's up and pissed."

"Mimi, please say you're packed," Kari said.

"Don't sweat it," she replied, getting over her wakeup call and bringing out her luggage.

"Five suitcases?" questioned Tai.

"Yeah, I thought it wasn't enough, either," mused Mimi. "I don't think they'll allow a single person six bags. But two are carryon bags."

"Oh, well, that's okay, then," Kari said.

"C'mon, you guys," T.K. said. "We don't wanna be late."

"For what?" asked Matt. "The two hour waiting line at customs?"

**-------------------**

The six of them piled into Sora's red mini-van and made their way to the airport. "All right, time for _Park 'n' Fly_!" shouted Tai.

"You _like_ driving around mindlessly for half an hour?" Matt asked.

"Better than carrying these bags around," Mimi said.

In thirty minutes, they reached the airport and prepared for the long wait until they even saw a plane. "Are you sure this will be a relaxing trip, Mims?" Kari asked.

"Oh, yeah," she replied.

"She'll be gambling in the Vegas airport," Tai whispered.

Just then, there was an announcement over the speaker: _"Would two porters kindly come down to immigration, please?"_

"Oh my God, oh my God," Mimi said, stopping in her tracks. "That was a German accent. He was German. Oh my God. Don't you just melt when you hear that accent?"

"Melt, quiver in fear," Tai said.

"Two minutes in an airport, she's already chasing voices," Sora noted. "I think she'll be fine."

**-------------------**

Once the six of them were sitting, T.K. offered to get them all something to eat for all of them. "I have the distinct feeling we're going to be here longer than expected," he said.

T.K. soon returned with _McDonald's_ fries for Sora, _Arby's_ fries for Matt, a _Burger King_ meal for Tai, a muffin for Mimi, a salad for Kari, and a fruit punch drink for himself.

"Hey, damn, what hotel are we staying in?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't matter, really," Kari said. "It's not a busy time of year, so we could get in anywhere."

"I know!" Tai announced. "Let's write down a whole bunch of hotel names, put them in a…hat of some sort, then have each of us draw a name and that's where we'll stay."

The others blinked. "What are you, twelve?" Mimi asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tai questioned. "Didn't think so. We do the hat draw."

The others shrugged and listed off different names for Sora to write down on a spare napkin. "Okay, I wrote down two of each," she said, dropping the pieces into a duffel bag. "That way, there's a chance that some of us can be together. Tai, since it was your idea, you draw first."

He reached in and picked out a piece. "_New York New York_," he said.

"Why the hell would you stay there, when you live in the _real_ New York?" exclaimed Matt.

"Well, why the hell would someone write that down?" Tai said.

"Just pick again," Kari said.

Tai did so, and this time read, "_MGM Grand_."

"Okay, my turn!" Mimi said, putting her hand in the bag. "Oh, God, please no. It's…_Circus Circus_."

"What's wrong with that?" T.K. asked. "I heard it's a great place. Good buffet."

"I'm deathly afraid of clowns," Mimi said.

"Hey, I'll take that one," Sora said. "I love the circus."

"Thanks, Sora," Mimi said, choosing again. "All right, _Treasure Island_! I love pirates!"

"You do not," Tai said.

"Do too," she said. "They're a hell of a lot better than clowns."

T.K. then chose his. "_Excalibur_," he said.

"En garde!" shouted Tai, and the two jumped up and started jousting with rolled up magazines.

"And I've got…ooh, the _Luxor_," Kari said. "That'll make some great shots."

"That leaves me," Matt said. "I've got…_Treasure Island_."

"What are the odds?" Mimi said, eyeing him.

**-------------------**

"_Attention, passengers on the 751 flight,"_ said the same German voice.

"Hey, everyone, shut up!" Mimi shouted.

"Yeah, if you don't do what the Germans say, they'll get ya!" Tai joked.

Mimi shot him a death glare and continued looking around for the voice.

"_There is a slight delay in your flight,"_ he continued. _"The plane will not be departing until noon tomorrow. Staying at a nearby motel is highly recommended. Thank you for your patience."_

"Patience?" Tai exploded. "Patience? I've been _more_ than patient! I've been waiting here for two friggin' hour – "

"There he is!" Mimi shouted, interrupting Tai and jumping up on the seat. She was pointing to a nearby stand.

"Well, I'm gonna go call some motels," Sora said. "And you can go flirt with the German guy."

"Will do," replied Mimi, already walking over.

**-------------------**

Both Sora and Mimi returned to where the group was sprawled out about fifteen minutes later. "All motels and hotels are booked," Sora said. "Looks like we're camping out here."

"Fun," Kari said, surprisingly not sarcastic.

"And I'm going out with that German guy," Mimi said. "His name is Hans."

"How original," Tai said.

"You can't leave this building without us," Sora said.

"I'm not," continued Mimi. "There's a _Hard Rock Café_ around here somewhere. Catch you all later."

**-------------------**

Mimi returned and the others were still awake. "Cards, Mimi?" Tai asked.

"I suppose I should brush up on my gambling skills," she said. "What're we playing?"

"Solitaire," he replied.

Mimi didn't say anything.

"Joking, Mims. The game's Blackjack. Anyone else here wanna play?"

They recruited a couple of people, who first played cards, and then tag. "An airport is actually quite fun," Mimi said later. "Once past all the technical stuff."

Sora nodded.

Mimi then turned around on the uncomfortable chairs. "Well, 'night. Wake me up before the plane leaves."

**-------------------**

The next morning, the group was awoken by Hans' voice, and Mimi found it to be a better awakening than Matt's way. _"Attention, passengers on flight 751,"_ he said. _"Your plane will be departing shortly. Kindly make your way to gate A3."_

Before grabbing her two carryon bags, Mimi skipped up to Hans and kissed him on the cheek. She then followed her friends onto the plane.

They were fortunate enough to get seats near each other. Tai was beside Matt, Sora was beside Mimi, and T.K. was beside Kari.

"I can't wait for the city of sin," Mimi said. "I'd like a rum and coke, please. And I just don't know why I let you have the window seat," Sora said.

"I'll tell you what," Sora began. "When we fly over Las Vegas, I'll let you lean over me."

As Mimi got hit in the elbow by the beverage cart, the two shouted, "_The Wedding Singer_!" and started laughing.

**-------------------**

"I can't believe they showed _Being Julia_," Mimi said, as everyone got off the plane. "I absolutely _adore_ that movie."

"Yes, we all know about your obsession with Jeremy Irons," Sora said.

"He's charming!" she protested.

The six collected their luggage, then rented a van. "Wait," Tai said. "Where the hell is the _MGM Grand_? No, I'll look it up in the phonebook. How the hell do you spell _MGM_?"

"Tai, calm down," Sora said. "I have a map of all the places. Excalibur's first."

**-------------------**

After deciding to just crash in their own hotels and meet at _Treasure Island_ the next morning, the friends separated.

"Isn't it great that we're sharing a room?" Matt asked Mimi.

"'Great' isn't quite the word I'd use…" Mimi said.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise."

"Ooh, I call this bed!" Mimi exclaimed, running and jumping on the one closest the balcony.

"Hey, no fair," Matt said. "Well, I'm nearest the TV."

Mimi jumped up and shifted the TV a little. "Not anymore."

"Shall we call room service, then?"

"Well, you're closest the phone." Mimi grinned.

So Matt and Mimi sat on their beds, ate dinner, and watched a pay movie on the television. "I know we're just supposed to relax tonight," Mimi began. "But I was wondering if you'd like to see the _Sirens of TI_ show tonight. I hear it's really great."

"Is that when a bunch of chicks jump around and sing on a pirate ship?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mimi looked at him tentatively.

"Sounds great."

**-------------------**

Early the next morning, Matt and Mimi heard various knocks on their door. Since no maid entered, Matt stumbled out of his bed and opened it.

"Hey, this room is huge!" Tai exclaimed, jumping on the bed that still had Mimi in it.

"Hey…don't fall on me!" Mimi cried.

"Oh, sorry, Mims," Tai said, jumping over to the other bed. "So where're we going today?"

"I'm thinking we should check out the dam," Sora said, sitting on Mimi's bed and looking at a brochure. "It borders Nevada and Arizona."

"Sweet, then I can go 'I'm in Las Vegas, I'm in Arizona!'" Tai exclaimed, jumping between the beds.

The others just stared at him. "Anyway…" Sora continued. "There's apparently a _Sirens of TI_ show tonight at this hotel, if we want to check that out…"

"We already did," Matt said. "So while you guys do that tonight, Mimi and I can see some other sights."

"You up for that, Mimi?" Kari asked. "To explore Vegas with _Matt_?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged.

**-------------------**

After visiting the dam, having listened to Tai make fun of the name and jump between Nevada and Arizona, the group separated again. "Let's go gambling," Mimi suggested.

"Really?" asked Matt.

"Really, really," Mimi said. "Our hotel has wicked machines."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "You've already checked?"

"Hell, I've already _played_."

Matt, still bewildered, followed Mimi back into the hotel.

**-------------------**

About two hours later, Matt found Mimi on a poker machine. "Hey, there you are, Mims," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to," Matt continued.

"Yeah."

Matt stared at her strangely. "Wanna take your clothes off and dance around on that pool table over there?"

"Yeah."

Matt rolled his eyes, then shook Mimi. "Mimi – welcome to reality. No charge."

"Whoa, sorry, Matt," she said. "I just kept putting one quarter in after another and suddenly, I lost fifty bucks."

"Aw, did you really?"

"Yeah, but I'll win it back tomorrow."

"Oh, I don't think you're coming back to these slots tomorrow."

"Fine, then I'll go to _Excalibur_. Or the _Luxor_."

"Not _Circus Circus_?"

"You know how I feel about clowns." Mimi put her hands on her hips. "Now, could you get me a drink and meet me back in the room?"

**-------------------**

That night, when Matt was asleep and snoring, Mimi snuck out of the room and back downstairs to the slot machines. She saw that a fair amount of people were down there already

_Okay, I'm just gonna put in eight quarters,_ Mimi thought to herself. _That's it. Then I'll go back upstairs._

Mimi put in her eighth quarter and by that time, she had already lost twenty-five dollars. She reached into her purse and found some more quarters. She looked around, as if someone was watching.

Shrugging and thinking, _What harm could it do?_, Mimi put in another. Then another. Until she had to get change from the front desk.

It was two o'clock when Mimi eventually returned to her room. It was dark, but when Mimi closed the door, a light went on and she saw Matt sitting on his bed, wide awake.

"And where were you?" he asked, like a worried mother.

"Out," Mimi said.

"Oh, out, I didn't check there," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"All right, I was g-getting a drink," Mimi stammered.

"There's a mini-bar in here," Matt confirmed.

"Ice for the drink. I was getting ice."

"And that took you two hours to do?"

Mimi blinked.

"I heard you leave, Mimi."

"You were waiting up for all that time, Matt?"

"'Course not, I was watching TV."

"I'm sorry. I think I have a gambling problem."

"The first step is admitting it. But I think you may also have a drinking problem."

Mimi eyed him over her drink. "One step at a time, Matt."

**-------------------**

Six hours later, Matt and Mimi got to greet their next day in Las Vegas. "Today, I think we should just tour the different hotels," Sora said. "And yes, Tai, we can check out _New York New York_."

So the group made trips to various hotels and got different souvenirs from each. "Hey, did you play the slots last night?" T.K. asked.

Mimi jumped, wondering how he knew. "Uh, yeah…I won seventy dollars."

"Oh, that's great," Sora said.

"Then I lost a hundred-and-twenty."

"Oh…not as great."

"So what're we doing tonight, Miss Planner?" Kari asked Sora.

"We should see this really cool magician, Lance Burton," she replied, ignoring Kari's nickname for her. "There're only good reviews about him."

"I wanna see the white tigers!" Tai said.

"You mean of the queers, Sigfried and Roy?" Matt questioned. "They got mauled by one of their tigers, remember? I don't think they're in any rush to put on a show."

"Serves them right," Kari said, with a frown on her face. "Locking up tigers – what monsters."

**-------------------**

That night, they did see the magician and were left amazed but confused. "How does he do all that?" Tai questioned aloud. "Hell, the only trick I can do is – "

"Pretend you're intelligent?" Sora asked sweetly.

Tai shot her a look, and Kari said, "So what're we each gonna do now? It's obvious we can't trust Mimi near any slot machines…"

"Hey!" Mimi cried. "I resent that!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna check out a strip joint," Matt said.

"Why?" Mimi, Sora, and Kari exclaimed at the same time.

"Because Vegas is famous for its hookers," Matt said, as if it was an obvious answer. "Duh."

"Fine, well, you three can do that, and we're gonna shop on the Sunset Strip," Sora said.

"I went on a date with someone by that name," Tai concluded.

**-------------------**

A couple of hours later, Tai, Matt, and T.K. were driving all over Las Vegas to find the girls. "Mimi, Mimi!" Tai shouted, running down the Sunset Strip.

"What, what?" she said, as the others caught their breath.

"Victoria," Matt panted. "Working…at…strip…joint."

"What?" Mimi exploded.

"Who's Victoria?" Kari asked.

"My friend," explained Mimi. "Well, she used to be. I can't believe she would sink this low! That's disgusting. Take me to her, guys."

"Girls aren't allowed in strip joints," T.K. said.

"No," Tai said, stopping him. "This'll be hot."

**-------------------**

Mimi angrily marched into _Pink Lace_, her friends trailing close behind her. She walked up on a stage and turned around a scantily clad woman.

She spun her around. "Mimi?" the woman asked.

"Victoria," Mimi acknowledged. Then she slapped her. Cheering rang out around the joint.

"What was that for?" Victoria asked.

"For everything!" Mimi exclaimed. "You were a good girl, Vicky. What happened?"

"I need money," said Victoria. "I've been on my own ever since my parents died. I couldn't find a job anywhere else."

"I'll give you the money, Vic," Mimi said. She gave her a hug and more cheers erupted from the crowd of horny men. "I just wish you wouldn't resort to this."

"Hey, get back to the bitch fighting!" shouted one guy.

"Do you mind?" Mimi exploded, whirling around to face the guy. "I'm _trying _to talk to my friend here! Your raging hormones can wait!"

"I'll stop this, Mims," Victoria said. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"C'mon," Mimi said, leading Victoria out the door. "Let's get you something to eat…and to wear."

**-------------------**

"Well, that was an adventure," Matt said, collapsing back onto his bed that night. "Don't ya think?"

He turned over but Mimi was already asleep on top of the covers. Matt smiled and got up. He took a spare blanket and draped it over her. Matt returned to his bed and within minutes, he was also sound asleep.

The next night, everyone just decided to crash at the Excalibur and take turns watching Mimi in T.K.'s room. "This sucks," she said, folding her arms. "I feel like a little kid."

"Would a little kid get…alcohol?" T.K. asked, smiling and opening the mini-fridge.

Mimi finally cracked a smile. "I guess not. Toss it over."

"What do you want?"

"All of it."

"This, uh…isn't free, you know."

"I know. I've just decided that if you guys are gonna keep me here, I'm gonna make your lives…_a living hell_."

T.K. gulped.

"Oh, lighten up!" Mimi laughed. "We'll split the bill." Then when T.K. had his back turned, she added in a lower voice, "Yeah, ninety-ten."

**-------------------**

On Matt's rotation, the two had gotten completely hammered. Mimi laughed and rolled over on T.K.'s bed, grabbing the phone.

"You know this room is a lot cleaner then ours," she mused. "Ha, yeah, hullo, Vegas? I'm thinking we're gonna need some more alkeehol, and, and…some more beers. Five minutes isn't quick enough! No, I appreciate that. Thank you, you're welcome."

She hung up the phone, and she and Matt burst out laughing. "Y-you know something," Matt started uneasily, pointing at Mimi. "This shift is turning out to be pretty fun."

"What – you didn't think hanging out with _me_ would be fun?" Mimi asked indignantly.

"Yes, I did," Matt admitted. "I'm sorry – stupid statement."

Suddenly, Sora knocked on the door and came in. "All right," she said, relieving Matt of his duty. "It's my turn to watch the little drunkie."

**-------------------**

That night, back at _Treasure Island_, Matt was handcuffing Mimi to her bed. "Is this a little sex game of yours, Yamato?" Mimi asked, grinning.

"In your dreams," Matt said. "This wasn't my idea, anyway. It's so you don't gamble."

"My God, you _really_ don't trust me, huh?" Mimi questioned, a little bit hurt.

"Not really, no."

Mimi stuck out her tongue. "If I see you leaning over top of me in the night, I'll scream bloody murder."

Matt stuffed his face into his pillow and though his voice was slightly muffled, said, "You scream bloody murder when you see a spider."

"Or when I break a nail," Mimi added. "Wait…that doesn't make me sound too good, does it?"

**-------------------**

Soon, their vacation was over, and it seemed that Mimi was completely cured of her heartbreak. "So have you forgotten about that Jake Atkins guy?" Kari asked, as they were clearing customs.

"Definitely," Mimi said. "And it's Jake Akids."

The others stared at her.

"What, I'm interested in his movies!" she exclaimed. "Respect the director, people!"

**-------------------**

They sat in the waiting area for Gate B, and Mimi kept fidgeting. "Listen, I have one quarter left," Mimi said. "Can I please, _please_ put it in one of the slot machines over there?"

The others exchanged uneasy looks. "Matt, you've lived with her for this week," Sora said. "You know what she's like. It's your call."

Mimi's eyes gave a pleading look to Matt, who sighed and said, "All right, knock yourself out."

Mimi smiled, then jumped up and made her way to the slots. "See, this is no biggie," she said, putting the quarter in and pulling down the handle.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and immediately, Mimi thought that she had done something wrong. But when hundreds of coins started overflowing from the machine, she jumped up and down.

The others ran over and she hugged Matt. "Thanks, Mattie!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did – you let me put in this quarter. So here." Mimi bent down and scooped up a handful of coins. "This is for you and your wise, wise decision."

**-------------------**

People in the airport and on the airplane congratulated Mimi again and she thanked them happily. Even the metal detector workers were laughing when her purse went off because of the money.

Mimi sat in the window seat this time, beside Tai, and just leaned her head against the window. It was dark and when the plane was taking off, Mimi saw the lights of Las Vegas.

_Being Julia_ was playing again, but the last line Mimi heard was Jeremy Irons' line: "Julia, this is Mr…uh…", for then she laughed lightly and fell asleep on Tai's shoulder.


End file.
